Mrs Mitsuba
Mrs. Mitsuba is a major character in the Ninja Hattori-kun franchise. She is the wife of Kentaro Mitsuba, mother of Kenichi Mitsuba and foster mother of Kanzo Hattori and Shinzō Hattori. She likes Tsubame and assumes that Kemuzou Kemumaki and Kagechiyo are good. Physical appearance Mrs Mitsuba is slightly taller than her husband, and much slimmer than him. She has neck length brown hair, large eyes and thin eyebrows. She usually wears a pink shirt and blue knee length skirt, but she also wears a yellow nightdress and on formal occasions, she has a pink or silvery blue suit. Personality and traits Mrs Mitsuba is loud, extroverted, and short-fused, mainly towards Kenichi. She frequently tells him off for hiding his papers, scoring low marks, bothering Kemumaki (which is untrue) and being careless and stupid. However she is a caring mother to Kenichi, Hattori and Shinzo and if Kenichi scores well, she will make his favourite foods. However, her personality is tweaked in the 2012 anime. She can show favouritism, selfishness, unreasonability and extreme anger, but still cares for her family. Mrs Mitsuba is also a staunch feminist, sometimes going as far as asking Hattori to teach her Ninja Techniques. She also might have body dysmorphia, for in one episode, she worried after she found a wrinkle on her face, and starved herself when she thought she was becoming fat. Relationships Family Mrs Mitsuba has a cordial relationship with her family. She and her husband get along well in general, although they do argue. It is obvious that Mrs Mitsuba does love Kenichi a lot, though you can see her strictness with him above. In a few episodes, she is shown visiting her mother, once leaving Hattori and the gang at home by themselves. Hattori and Shinzo Mrs Mitsuba is shown to treat Hattori and Shinzo even better than she treats Kenichi, even going to the extent of depending on Hattori solely. However, she does have a tendency to tell them off sometimes (for instance, in "Manage things yourself" she tells Hattori "For God's sake, stop protecting him!") Other Ninjas Mrs Mitsuba frequently relies on Tsubame to keep an eye on things while she's away. She is, however, like her husband, misled by Kemumaki. History Mrs Mitsuba was a well-known essayist before she met her future husband. She gave birth to Kenichi sometime after she and Kentaro married, and when Kenichi was about twelve years old, Kanzo Hattori stumbled upon her home. He would acknowledge her by calling her "mum" in later episodes. Quotes *"Kenichi! Whom are you talking to?" (first line) *"Of all the mistakes you guys make, I made one and you have to ''pounce ''on me?! This is so not fair!" (to Kenichi and Mr Mitsuba) Skills * Cooking: Mrs Mitsuba is a good cook, and is the family chef, though occasionally, Hattori, Tsubame, and even terrible Mr Mitsuba step in at times. Gallery 24.mp4 snapshot 05.18 -2017.04.29 19.30.17-.jpg|Mr and Mrs Mitsuba tie the knot 24.mp4 snapshot 05.26 -2017.04.29 19.29.51-.jpg|Mr and Mrs Mitsuba out and about 24.mp4 snapshot 05.27 -2017.04.29 19.30.01-.jpg|The love between a free-spirited couple Mom_(1).png|Mrs. Mitsuba outside the school Mom_(2).png|Kenichi and his mother Mrskh1.png|Hattori disguised as Mrs Mitsuba Win1.png|Hattori causes shock by showing his sporty personality in the guise of his foster mother Ninja hattori nick Tv English channel wonderful cartoon hit story 28 oct 16 part 1-geYndU92ZtE.mp4 snapshot 04.34 -2017.03.27 22.13.01-.jpg Pansyhoo.PNG|Mrs Mitsuba's enthusiasm to become a Councillor Mrs m.PNG FTYBRJPG06.JPG|Mrs Mitsuba learning how to work the gears : Category:Characters Category:Mitsuba Family Category:Councillors Category:Homemakers Category:Main Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Manga Characters